Welcome to Total Drama Club Penguin Style!
by Candygirl4226
Summary: 2 teams, 24 contestants competing for 1,000,00 coins! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna lose? How should I know who's gonna win! :3
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, but with snow and other winter stuff,. I'm your host Herbert P. Bear and this is Klutzy (points to Klutzy) my "co-host" and-

"All right Herbert this ain't the time for you, that's in the next chapter" I say.

"Da fudge?! Fine….' Herbert said throwing the microphone someplace.

"Okay…..So this is my new fanfiction of "Total Drama Club Penguin Style! And I need some penguins to star in it, so i'll need about 8 more penguins so yeah, all you need to do is just tell me your Username, and what to call you, your gender, what you wear and your personality. :3 So yeah, remember first come, first severed. X3


	2. Chapter 2- Let the games begin?

**Okay, now the story can begin, first the following penguins belong too: Sirius (Sirius2013) Daylight(Itjust'sbri and her penguin Stawberry41) Lauren (LaurenJr) Darzi (Darzi49) Mike Peng (Mike Peng 1) and Alex (Alexia1012) Lake (Lake Blue1) and BK (Bellykid5). And my penguin which is Kimba41 who is Jackie is mine. Now let's start. :D **

"Can I start now?' * the camera nods * "Oh okay. Welcome everyone to Total Drama Club Penguin Island! I'm your host Herbert P. Bear and this is my "co-host" Klutzy. 2 teams, 24 contestants will compete for 1,000,000 coins! Every challenge one team will win and the other will have to vote someone off. Now let's say hello to the contestants, Cadence, PH, Gary The Gadget Guy, CeCe, Rocky, Aunt Arctic, G Billy, Franky, Stomping Bob, Petey K, Rockhopper, Rookie, Sensei, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Sirius, Daylight, Lauren, Darzi, Alex, BK, Mike Peng, Jackie, and Lake. now let's hear what our contestants have to say."

"I think it's swell mate, I can't wait to get my flippers on that moolah." PH said. "The money is gonna be mine." Alex said. "Even if Herbert is our host." "I thought this "Chris dude" was gonna be our host" Cadence said. "Heh-heh well it's time for teams so here's the list, Team Killer Fluffy is Cadence, Dot, Mike Peng, Sirius, Gary, Franky, Daylight, Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, CeCe, G Billy, and  
Lake. The other 12 are Team- "Why can't we choose our own teams?!" Rocky said. "CeCe won't survive one day without me" "Objection! I can do this, by myself and Fluffy is not a killer, he's a fish!" CeCe said. "Shut up! I pick the teams not you! So shut up and me finish what I said!" Herbert yelled then clearing his throat. "Now what I was saying, oh yeah, Team um…Shark cause I got nothing, Team Shark is Rocky, PH, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Jackie, Lauren, Petey K, Stomping Bob, Darzi, BK, Alex, and Sensei. Now first your first challenge-" "Aren't we supposed to go to our cabins or something?" Daylight said. "How many times am I gonna get interrupted?!" Herbert said slapping his forehead. "Your cabins will be won by the first challenge. First place is a igloo mansion and Last is just a sorta crappy igloo. Meet me at the Mess Hall in 20 minutes"

**Well I'll stop here since I need to think of a challenge first and which team will win. So yeah, I'll probs have the next chapter in about 3-4 days depending. :3**


	3. Chapter 3- Update thing 030

Okay….First of all, this may take some more time since I'm busy with stuff and going to ze beach and stuff. I'm half way done with this but need some time and stuff. I can't stop saying stuff. Anywho I'll go and work on it now…. :P


	4. Chapter 4- Truth or Dare Time! :D

**Took longer than I thought, I won a giant Unicorn at a fair by shooting things! XD Okay it's a medium Unicorn…. Anyways let's continue. :3**

At the Mess Hall…

"Okay, we were supposed to do a eating contest but I felt like doing another challenge to see you penguins suffer" Herbert said. "Okay this is gonna be a truth or dare challenge, first you spin the wheel, green for the Sharks and red for the Killer Fluffy and when it lands on someone, the penguin will dare or tell a truth to another penguin from the other team and if they do answer it, the person who asked it is out. If a penguin doesn't do the dare or doesn't tell the truth, there out. Last penguin standing wins the mansion and the other team wins the crappy igloo."

*At the confessional*

"Truth or Dare? This should be easy" Mike Peng said.

"Omg Truth or Dare! This is so awesome!' Rookie said eating a cookie. 030

*End confessional*

"How will you know if were telling the truth?" Stomping Bob said.

"With a Truth detector made by Gary" Herbert said.

"I just hope it doesn't suck and blow up like all his inventions!" Jackie snapped.

"Anywho let's start…CeCe you'll go first" Herbert said.

"Okay!" CeCe said, spinning the green wheel. 1 minute later it landed on BK. "Okay, Truth or Dare?'

"Truth.' BK said.

"Are you a Emo for real?!' CeCe said.

"Uh…Yes?' BK said.

Herbert checked the Truth detector. "She's not lying, CeCe your out!" Herbert said, pointing to ze door outside.

"Fudge!" CeCe said, leaving.

"Watch your-!' Lake almost said.

"Oh it doesn't matter!" CeCe shouted.

"Okay….BK your turn" Herbert said.

"Finally…" BK said spinning the Red wheel. * Blood red! XD * Later it landed on Gary. "Okay…Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gary said, drinking coffee.

"I dare you to stop drinking Coffee for a while!" BK said.

Gary gasped. "NEVER!" He said, holding his coffee.

"Then let your team down." Herbert said.

"Fine!" Gary said, storming off still drinking coffee

"Wuss!" Daylight said.

"You said it!" Cadence said.

"Let's get back to the game! Can we?!" Herbert shouted.

*About 30 minutes later of Truths and Dares*

"Okay…" Herbert says, yawning. "Team Shark has 3 people left and those are Lake, and Dot and from Team Killer Fluffy are 2 people are Darzi and PH. This is getting tiring..Anyways PH is your turn."

"All right mate!' PH said spinning the Red wheel, landing on Dot. "Alright mate, Truthor Dare?'

"Um…..Dare?' Dot said.

"Let's see, you have to um….Admit your darkest secret!' PH said.

"No….Never!" Dot said, running out of the mess hall.

"And then there was 1 and that is Lake." Herbert said.

"This should be easy" Darzi said pounding her flippers.

"Okay since Lake is the only one, she gets to go first to spin the wheel." Herbert said. "So go spin it."

Lake spun the wheel and landed on PH. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Truth!" PH said.

"Is your name _really_ PH?" Lake asked.

"Uh….Um…Well….I don't know!" PH shouted.

"Answer the stupid question!" Herbert shouted.

"I don't know my real name…." PH said quietly.

"I count that as not a answer so your out!" Herbert said. "Plus the Truth detector can't answer that"

"Whatever" PH said.

"And there were 1 penguin from each team." Herbert said. "Darzi your turn."

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" Darzi asked.

"Um….Truth" Lake said.

"Have you ever failed a test since your smart?" Darzi said.

"No, and I never will!" Lake said.

Herbert checked the Truth detector. "She's…not lying, so that means Team Killer Fluffy wins!" Herbert shouted.

The rest of the penguins that lost come back to see who won.

"Who won?" Everyone said.

"Team Killer Fluffy and they get the Igloo mansion, so Team Sharks have the crappy igloo and have to vote someone off!" Herbert said.

"WHAT?! You never told us?!" Stomping Bob shouted.

"Oh yeah…..My bad" Herbert said, snickering. "Go to the voting place to cast your votes"

"You son of a pickle….." Jet Pack Guy said.

*At Team Shark's igloo*

"So who should we vote off? Bk said, twirling her knife.

"Someone who didn't chicken out that fast" Rocky said pointing to Gary.

"So..I love my Coffee. Deal With It!" Gary said.

"We can vote of Sensei, he won't do anything good!" PH said.

"But he is good at ninja stuff, that might come in handy one day" Lauren said.

"I know who to vote off" Jackie said.

"Who?" Rookie said.

"Someone" Jackie said, signaling PH, and Rocky to go with her somewhere.

"Uh…Were gonna go take a walk." PH and Rocky said at the same time.

"Weird…" Alex said.

*Somewhere in the forest*

"Okay girls remember that were in a alliance so we can't turn our backs on each other. Got it?!" Jackie said.

"Got it!" PH and Rocky said.

"So who should we vote off?" Jackie said.

"Sensei?" PH said.

"Stomping Bob?" Rocky.

"Hell no!" PH said.

"Why, you gotta crush on him?" Rocky said, snickering.

"Um…No?" PH said, blushing alittle.

"Who cares?! Let's get back to the vote, who wants to vote Gary off?" Jackie asked.

"He's not on our team." Rocky said.

"Oh yeah…." Jackie said face flipping herself.

"But some don't work." PH said. "They explode or something like that."

"Okay then….Sensei it is!" Jackie said.

"Alright.." Rocky and PH said.

*At the bonfire place ¬.¬*

"Okay, I have 11 marshmallows with me, only 11 penguins will get one and the one penguin who doesn't get one is voted off." Herbert said. "And now the votes are counted, the penguins who will be getting marshmallows are….PH, Rocky, Jackie, BK, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Darzi, Alex, Lauren, Stomping Bob, and the final marshmallow goes to… Petey K" Herbert throwing the marshmallows to them. "Sensei it's your time to leave, so get on the cannonball I forgot to say about..Any last words?"

"Well-" Sensei said.

"Too late!" Herbert said, shooting him out.

"A cannon?" Alex said. "Really?"

Herbert rolled his eyes. "You penguins are safe…For now."

"Well this is gonna be hard…." Rookie said.

**Okay I finally finished this…YAY! Now I can rest for a while. 030 Anyways Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- Sleepless at the Cove?

**Yay new chapter….Man I'm tired. Let's just continue…. :P**

"Last time on Total Island Club Penguin Island, We had a Truth or Dare contest and Team Killer Fluffy won! And.." Herbert said. "Um…..Team Killer Fluffy won the mansion….Ugh let's just continue."

*Cue Theme Song and whatnot*

*At Team Killer Fluffy's mansion which is a Split Level Snow igloo*

"I can't believe we like won this!" CeCe said. "But it would be nice if Rocky was in my team."

"But we have the dumb blonde" Mike Peng said.

"I'm not blonde! I have ginger hair!" CeCe shouted.

"I'm blonde…Ya calling me dumb?" Dot said, crossing her flippers

"No." Mike Peng.

"Can we please stop fighting about the color of our hair." Sirius said quietly.

"Okay. We need to think of a plan to win." Aunt Arctic said.

"Like what? We need a alliance." G Billy said.

"Not _all_ of us can be in a alliance" Lake muttered.

"I already have a alliance…. I think." Cadence muttered, listening to music.

"So do I." Daylight said.

*At Team Sharks crappy igloo, the crappy igloo is just a regular deluxe igloo*

"It sucks having to live in this crappy igloo." Alex said.

"Ikr." Rocky said.

"Who cares?" Petey K said.

"We should care. This is bullshit and the other teams igloo is more bigger by some length" Stomping Bob said.

"It doesn't matter" BK said, twirling her knife.

"We already have 11 of us left." Jet Pack Guy said.

"So? We can still win this!" Darzi said.

Suddenly a horn blows. "Campers meet me outside at the Cove… That's now!" Herbert yelled.

*At the Cove*

"Okay, now that you penguins are here we can start todays challenge." Herbert said. "Todays challenge is a Sleeping contest!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I need my beauty sleep!" Daylight said.

"I don't care, it's todays challenge. Everyone must stay awake the whole night. Last penguin awake wins and the losing team will vote someone off." Herbert said. "Oh and no coffee or anything to keep you awake. Klutzy take away Gary's coffee!"

"Klick, klick" Klutzy said, taking Gary's coffee away. (Whatever)

"My coffee!" Gary yelled.

"Suck it up!" Cadence snapped.

"Fine.." Gary said.

"We can do this mateys!" Rockhopper said.

"Your not gonna talk pirate are you?" Herbert asked.

"You bet. It's annoying" Rockhopper said.

*That night at the cove….*

"It's been….. 1 hour since the challenge and nobody is falling asleep." Herbert said, drinking coffee.

"I need my coffee!" Gary said sitting near the fire.

"You could always drink the salt water." Franky said,

"What good will that do?" Cadence said.

"It's that we're gonna beat you" Rookie said, yawning.

"True dat" Dot said.

*At 2am in the night,,,*

"So far, Daylight, Alex, Rockhopper have fallen….Asleep" Herbert said, yawning. "I should go to sleep too."

*With Team Killer Fluffy*

"I feel like…. I wanna…" Gary said, falling to sleep.

"Well I think that was lack of caffeine" Sirius said.

"Why can't this stupid challenge be over?!" CeCe said.

"Cause we can be rich if we win?" Aunt Arctic said.

"True…' CeCe said. "I'm going for a walk" She got up and headed to the forest.

"She's gonna need help." Cadence and Lake said, running to the forest with her.

"Something tells me there in a alliance…." Dot said.

*With Team Sharks*

"This is getting…boring" BK yawning.

"Don't die on me BK!" Rookie said.

"I'm not falling asleep idiot!" BK snapped.

"Stop fighting! We need to work t-t-t" PH said, falling asleep.

"And she's out." Herbert said.

"How are you still awake?" Lauren said.

"I'm drinking coffee" Herbert said, drinking more coffee.

"Could we have s-some?" Rookie said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hell no." Herbert said, walking away.

"Jerk!" Rookie said, throwing a snowball at him.

"Throw it one again and you and your little EPF agent friends get voted off!" Herbert growled.

*Another 3 hours…..*

"Okay, so only 2 people from Team Sharks and that is Jackie and Rookie and from Team Killer Fluffy is only 1 person and that is Sirius" Herbert said.

"I am so not losing this challenge!" Jackie said. "I can stay up for 2 days if I have too!"

"Yeah and there's two of us and one of you." Rookie said.

"So? I can stay like this all day if I want" Sirius said.

"Okay then…" Herbert said.

"Why is the Cove spinning?" Jackie said rubbing her head.

"Your getting sleepier….." Rookie said.

"Your not helping you mouse brain!" Jackie said. Falling to sleep on a log.

"Don't leave me-" Rookie said shaking her

"I'm not dead idiot! Let me sleep!" Jackie said, going back to sleep.

"I guess Team Killer Fluffy wins. But I'm tired so no one will be voted off for now. If you need me I'll be sleeping in my lair" Hebert said, going to his lair.

"What about us? We're still sleeping in the Cove!" Sirius shouted.

"Eh.. Let them sleep in the cold mother nature, at least there's some fire to keep you warm." Herbert said, walking away.

"But- Oh forget it!" Sirius said, going to sleeping in the snow.

**From 9:00 Am to 12:30 Pm then from 2:30 Pm to 4:20 Pm then from 6:45 Pm then to 7 Pm this took. So that's like….9 hours? I suck at Math so I don't care about all that Math crap so yeah… xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Has it been that long…. –checks clock- Yup, I'm just lazy….. And stuff. :P**

"Last time on Total Drama Club Penguin Island, We had a sleeping contest and um… Klutzy what am I supposed to say next?" Herbert said, yawning.

"Clickity, click." –Don't ask me.- Klutzy said.

"Whatever and now we will start a new challenge on Total Drama Club Penguin Island.." Herbert said.

*Cue Theme song and stuff*

-Back at the Cove, half of the penguins are still asleep after the last challenge and Herbert left them there for no reason whatsoever.-

Herbert walked to the Cove and saw that the contestants were still asleep. "There still not awake yet?!" He said. "Time to wake them up, Klutzy hand me the air horn."

Klutzy gave him the air horn.

"Perfect." Herbert said, covering his ears and blowing the horn.

Everyone woke up, startled and pissed.

"WHY THE FUDGE YOU MUST WAKE US UP?!" BK shouted throwing her knife somewhere.

"Watch were you throw your knife!" Daylight yelled.

"Well we were sleeping outdoors with no fluffy stuff." Rookie said.

"Blah, blah, blah who cares?!" Sirius said.

"Everyone had a good night sleep?" Herbert said nicely.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Well I did mates!" PH said, jumping from some tree.

"Well now that's over, today's challenge is a Scavenger Hunt!" Herbert said.

"Isn't that for Pookies?" Darzi asked.

"What I was saying before…. This is a Scavenger Hunt, there are pieces of papers with clues hidden somewhere in the forest that says a riddle to where the items you need. There are 8 items you need to find, First team to get all 8 items and bring them to me wins today's challenge." Herbert said.

-Confessional time!-

"I hate Scavenger Hunts, there hard and boring!" CeCe said, fixing her hair.

"This is easy, if your smart and all that." Lake said.

-End confessional-

-At ze deep part of the Forest-

"Okay Teams, challenge starts… Now!" Herbert said.

`Everyone runs to find the clues and stuff.-

-With Team Sharks-

"Now where could a clue be?" Alex said, searching in a bush.

"Maybe in a tree? PH we might need you for this." Lauren said.

"Why?" PH asked.

"Because you spend your time with Puffles in the forest." Rocky said.

"True…" PH said.

"Hey I think I found something in this O-Berry bush!" Rookie said.

"Is it a O-Berry?" BK said. "Hey… Where's my knife?"

-Confessional-

"Yeah I took her knife…. What? I needed something for a item." Herbert said, touching the tip of the knife, hurting him. "Ow!"

-End Confessional-

"No it's a note!" Rookie said, pulling the not out. "I'll read it, it says, _Fire will save the clan. Find the clan and snap a picture of it_." He said. "I don't get it."

"I know this one! It's something about Warriors!" Jackie said.

"Then let's set some stuff on fire and a save a clan!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yeah!" BK said.

Everyone stared at them

"Or we could go search for them." PH suggested.

"Fine.." BK said.

"Take all the fun out." Jet Pack Guy said.

-With Team Killer Fluffy-

"Where do you think the first clue is?" Mike Peng asked.

"Somewhere." CeCe said. "We need a smart person to help us."

"I'm smart, I know what to do!" Gary said, getting one of his inventions. "This is the Paper detector 9000! It can sense where the clues are and we'll win this for sure!"

"And maybe die." Daylight said.

"Don't worry penguins, this device is totally safe!' Gary said, pushing the red button. The device started beeping.

"Hey I guess it does works!" RockHopper said.

Soon it started beeping faster when they came to a tree.

"I guess the clue is in here!" Dot said. "Lake go get it!"

"Why me?" Lake asked.

"Caused I said so!" Dot said back.

"Fine…." Lake muttered climbing the tree. Soon she was at the top. "There's no clue here!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, staring at Gary.

The device started beeping faster and faster.

"I-I think it's gonna explode!" Aunt Arctic yelled.

"What makes you think-" Gary said, before the thing blew up.

-In Herbert's Lair-

"Looks like one of Gary's inventions blew up" Herbert said, putting on sunglasses.

-Back with Team Sharks-

"Hey look!" PH said, pointing to some puffles.

"It's puffles, big deal!" BK said. "I need my knife."

"No, it's like a clan of puffles and there's a Black Puffle that's on fire!" PH said.

"Who cares? Take the freaking pic!" Petey K said.

"Alright." PH said, taking the pic.

"1 down….. 7 more to go." Darzi said.

"Well let's keep searching." Alex said.

-With Team Killer Fluffy-

Where Team Killer Fluffy is….. The place is blown up with some fire on the trees.

"MY HAIR!" CeCe shouted, shaking her hair to get rid of the ashes.

"The forest is on fire!" Sirius said.

On top of a tree that was on fire was some puffles, scared and stuff in a cage for some reason then fire cutted the rope and the cage fell!

"Hey look puffles!" Franky said.

"And fire saved them from a tree and…I think it was from this clue I found somewhere." Daylight said.

"I'll take the pic." Cadence said, taking the pic. "Only 7 more to go."

"Well I found another one in this Tree." Dot said in the tree.

"What does it say?" RockHopper said.

"Um.. _This certain Penguin carries this around, it's_- The rest is chewed off" Dot said, coming down from the tree.

"Well it's gotta be someone's thing hidden." Aunt Arctic said.

"It could be BK's knife, Cadence's Headphones, Or some other penguins thing." Mike Peng said.

-Imma skip time…. Time warp! :D-

"You penguins got 10 minutes till I say challenge over!" Herbert shouted with his microphone thing.

"Okay we got, a pic of a clan, Some pizza, Veggies, A Rainbow Puffle, A statue of Herbert made by a Yellow Puffle, Gears and blue prints from Gary, A "real" Golden Puffle which we painted and we still need this person's thing." Lauren said.

"But who's item Is it?" Alex said.

"Maybe it's BK's knife! I mean it's gone so maybe it's gotta be it!" Rocky said.

"So this Pizza cutter is BK's knife?" Rookie asked.

"Of course it's mine!" BK snapped, taking the knife.

"We got all 8 items!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Time's up Campers! Head over to the entrance of the forest!" Herbert said.

"Okay, Team Killer Fluffy only had 7 items. And Team Sharks got 8 so Team Sharks win!" Herbert said.

"Yeah!" Team Sharks shouted.

"Team Killer Fluffy, I will see you at the bonfire." Herbert said.

-Confessional-

"I can't believe our team won! It's been forever since we even won!" Rocky said.

"Can't believe we lost! We never lost!" G Billy said.

"…..I blame Gary." Daylight said.

-End confessional-

"So who should we vote off?" Daylight said to her alliance.

"I think Gary" Sirius said.

"His invention almost killed us!" Cadence said.

"True…. But CeCe is a ditz, we could could vote her off." Daylight said.

"How about Rockhopper?" G-Billy said.

"Maybe…" Daylight said.

Meanwhile in a bush another alliance from the same team is spying on them.

"Who are they gonna vote off?" Whispered CeCe?

"I-I think You?" Lake whispered back.

"WH-" CeCe said before Dot covered her mouth.

"Did you hear something?" G-Billy said.

"Maybe it was just a puffle." Sirius said.

"Hm…." Cadence said, throwing a rock at the bush.

"IT'S A AMBUSH!" CeCe shouted and ran.

Dot and Lake face-flippered, still in the bush.

"I think we know who we might vote off." Cadence smirked.

-At the Bonfire-

"12 of you are here, only 11 of you will survive." Herbert said. "First Marshmallow goes to, Cadence, Daylight, Lake, G-Billy, Dot, Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Franky, Mike Peng, Sirius and the final Marshmallow will go to…. Ga- I mean CeCe!" Herbert said. "Gary time to leave!" :D

"What?! But you said Gary!" Lake said.

"Did I? I meant CeCe okay?!" Herbert said, getting the cannon ready. "Ready Gary?"

"Yeah.." Gary said, going in the cannon.

"READY FIRE!" Herbert said, firing the cannon.

With that Gary was long gone….. For now. –evil laugh-

**No comment, just glad this is done.**


	7. Chapter 7- Deathberries and food! Part 1

Let's start with the story now. :D

"Last Time on Total Drama CP Island, we had a scavenger hunt and a certain penguin set the forest on fire with his stupid invention. In the end, Team Killer Fluffy lost for the first time and Team Sharks won for the first time. And now, they will have to make something for a certain someone, Right here on Total Drama CP Island!" Herbert said.

"Clickty, click." –You owe me 10 dollars- Klutzy said.

"Ugh, here's your damn money." Herbert said, throwing the money at him.

-Cue Theme song and stuff-

In Team Killer Fluffy's igloo, some penguins were complaining because they lost last challenge….. –Get over it-

"I can't believe _we_ lost!" G-Billy said. "We never lose!"

"It was all Gary's fault!" Mike Peng said. "Him and this invention."

"I know right?" Cadence said, not caring to what they were saying.

-Confessional-

"I got a plan to win this time! I'm going to need a Alliance.." Cadence said.

-End Confessional-

In Team Sharks Igloo, stuff was like going on and some alliances are gonna be made. :3

"Please be in my alliance Stompin-Bob! PLEASE!" PH begged Stompin-Bob on her knees. Stompin-Bob didn't reply. "You already have a alliance, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your alliance." Stompin-Bob said.

"Please? I'll give you a cookie!" PH said, bribing him with a cookie in her flippers.

"That only works on Rookie but in that case deal!" Stompin-Bob said, taking the cookie. "Here Rookie, you might want this cookie."

"COOKIE MINE!" Rookie said, eating the cookie already.

"So Rookie wanna be in my alliance too?" PH asked.

Rookie nodded. "Eh…. Why not?" He said.

"So now that's 2 people in my alliance." PH said.

At that moment, Herbert told everyone to meet him in the kitchen where the food is made. "Campers, meet me at the kitchen for your challenge!" Herbert said through the loudspeaker.

-At the Kitchen-

"Why the fudge are we even here?!" BK said, sharping her knife.

Lake Glared at her, "Watch your langu-"

"SHUSH PENGUIN! Herbert is coming!" Rookie said.

"Uh…." Lake said awkwardly.

Herbert arrived at the kitchen where the two teams are. "Now that your all here-"

"Tells us the challenge!" Darzi said, eagerly.

Herbert sighed. "Just once can I FINISH MY SENTENCE?!" He shouted then calmed down. "Okay, today's challenge is a cooking contest! You must make a Appetizer, then the main dish and following up dessert. Then you serve it to me and I will judge which dish is better."

"Do we get to choose who gets to be the chef?" Alex said.

Herbert thought about it for a minute. "Hm…. No, I'll choose it, so…. For Team Killer Fluffy it's gonna be… Lake and in Team Sharks it's Lauren. The rest of you will cook and prepare it. And… Begin!"

"Where do we even get the food?" Rookie asked.

"At a Supermarket?" Jet Pack Guy said, face-flipping his face.

"There's a Supermarket in Club Penguin?!" Rookie said.

"Oh I almost forgot, since we're in a forest and using food like Cake and Hot dogs are not allowed, you'll have to find the food in the forest."

Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!"

Herbert laughed. "I luv my job, you have 2 hours to find what you need and 2 hours to cook the food!" He said then taking off in a jet-pack.

"What-the? MY JET PACK!" JPG shouted, trying to fly but failed.

Dot sighed. "You'll get it back."

"Really?" JPG said.

"Yup." Dot said.

"Dot get back to your own group!" BK said, pointing to her team.

"Fine…." Dot said, waddling to her own group.

-Confessional-

"Why do I have to be the chef?! I can't cook or can I?" Lake wondered and said.

"A chef? It can't be that hard right?" Lauren said. "Right?"

"Find food in the forest?!" Daylight said.

-End confessional-

In the middle of the forest, Team Sharks were busy trying to find some edible food in the forest to make. While Lauren stayed in the kitchen with Lake.

"How are we supposed to find food in the middle of the forest?!" Stompin-Bob said, kicking a tree making acorns fall on him. "OW!"

Rocky picked up a acorn. "Hm… Maybe we can use these. If we know how to open them."

"How about these Red berries I found?" Darzi said, eating one.

"Um.. Darzi those are Deathberries." PH said.

"What?!" Darzi said, coughing.

Everyone panicked. "She needs yarrow! And I have some!"Petey K said, shoving it in her mouth, making her throw up the Deathberries.

Everyone surrounded Darzi. "Are you still alive?" Rookie said, poking her.

"Yeah…" Darzi said, coughing then looking the deathberries. "EVIL!" She said, throwing them somewhere and then passed out.

"Quick someone call 911!" Alex said.

"How about Herbert?" Jackie said, pointing to Herbert coming to them.

"Okay what the heck happened to Darzi?!" Herbert said. "I'm not in charge of death or I'll be sued!"

"Darzi ate Deathberries and then we gave her some Yarrow then she threw up the Deathberries." Rookie said. "Other than that we're fine!"

"Okay so Darzi is out of the challenge for now until she's better. In the mean time, she's coming with me." Herbert said, grabbing her and taking off.

"I STILL DIDN'T GET MY JET PACK!" JPG shouted.

"In that case we might need some more Yarrow." PH said, waddling off to find some Yarrow just in case."

With Team Killer Fluffy, the team were searching for some food and came across the Mine.

"Sweet the Mine!" CeCe said.

"Maybe we grow the food, Herbert never said anything about that!" Sirius said.

Sirius, Franky and Mike Peng went to go plant the seeds.

"Hey look!" CeCe said, picking up the Deathberries Darzi threw. "Maybe we can use these!" She said, picking them up and putting them in her pocket.

"Now that we planted the plants, how long do we have to wait?" Mike Peng asked.

Franky shrugged. "Like 30 minutes?"

-At the kitchen with Lake and Lauren-

Lauren was busy reading the news to kill the time. "So… How's it been?"

"Good, good." Lake replied back.

"Okay." Lauren said, turning the next page.

"Okay you two, I need you to watch Darzi. KLUTZY BRING HER IN! Herbert shouted.

Klutzy came in with Darzi in a bag. "Click!" –There!- He said.

"What happened to her?" Lauren asked.

"Deathberries." Herbert said, snickering. "Who would eat _those_?!"

Lauren and Lake shrugged.

"Eh…. She'll stay here in the kitchen for now." Herbert said. "I shall now go." He said taking off, leaving a hole in the ceiling.

Back with Team Killer Fluffy… And 30 minutes later.

"The plants are sprouting!" G-Billy said, pointing to the plants.

"Yeah but it'll take some time for it to grow to Corn and other Veggies." Daylight said.

"But we caught some fish and some Puffle-O's!" Aunt Arctic said.

"And some berries but not the Deathberries that's for sure! Dot almost ate one!" Cadence said.

"Well almost! I heard Darzi ate one." Dot said.

"Did she die?" CeCe asked.

"Yes, yes she did." Cadence said sarcastically.

"Really?!" CeCe said, eyes widening.

"Sure…." Cadence said, patting her head.

While Team Killer Fluffy was busy chatting and waiting for the plants to grow. Team Sharks were at the lake trying to catch some fish just in case.

"Okay how do we catch the fish with no rod?" Alex said.

"Easy, YOU GO IN THE WATER AND TAKE WHAT YOU CAN FIND!" Rookie said, jumping in the water.

"Or just stab them." BK said, holding her knife and waiting for a fish to come.

"How about something not stupid or bloody?" PH said, making a rod. "Ugh this is hard!"

Minutes later Rookie came back with 2 fishes in his flippers. "See I got them!" He said proudly.

"I'm gonna go find some berries." JPG said.

"I wanna come too!" Rocky said, following him.

A fish appeared out of the water and at that moment BK stabbed it. "GOT IT!" She said. :D

"AHH BLOOD!" Rookie said, fainting.

-At the kitchen-

"How long has it been?" Lake said, throwing a ball back and forth.

"50 minutes I think?" Lauren said, banging a frying a pan.

"Oh come on!" Lake said.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Darzi said, rubbing her head.

"You ate Deathberries and-" Lake said but Darzi cut her off.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID!" Darzi shouted.

Eh… Imma stop here, this is part 1 of 2 or 3. Mainly cause I need to think of more things to say. Deathberries. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8- Deathberries and Food Part 2!

**Well this is part 2 of 2. Oh and Cuddles140 and to anyone who doesn't know what Deathberries are- Deathberries also known as Yew Berries are and I quote from Warriors Wiki and another Wiki place are a type of poisonous fruit that can kill anyone in minutes. Deathberries come from the dark-leaved yew bush and can be characterized by their bright red color. They are also poisonous to Humans, and most animals. And I think they are tasteless.**

**Note: The red flesh and skin of the fruit is harmless, but the seeds are extremely poisonous. And that's the definition of Deathberries! ^-^ oh and I think I never mentioned my penguin's form, so I'll post now.**

**Name: Jackie.**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: Long messy black hair to my shoulders with a green bow/headband. Tanned skin/color, hazel eyes and that white diva sun glasses. And sometimes a necklace. **

**Wears: Depends anything pink or cute. ^-^**

**Crush: Rookie. :3**

**Other: Nope! :P **

**And now time for ze story! I tried to make it as long as possible.**

"Didn't Herbert give you something to like you know, heal you?" Lauren asked.

"Um.. No! He's cheap and stuff!" Darzi said.

"How long has it been?" Lake asked.

"Hm….." Lauren said, looking at the clock. "It's been like 45 minutes."

And back with Team Killer Fluffy, they were busy waiting for the plants.

"Hey look one plant is already full grown!" Aunt Arctic said, pointing to the corn.

"Corn? That's what those seeds were for?!" Daylight said.

"Well Herbert is a Vegan!" Dot said.

"True dat." Mike Peng said.

Cadence started sing the Winter Wrap Up Song "No easy task to clear the ground, Plant our tiny seeds With proper care and sunshine, Everyone it feeds Apples, carrots, celery stocks, Colorful flowers too! We must work so very hard, It's just so much to do!" She sang, but much more epic.

Everyone stared at her with a confused face.

"Uh…. Are you a Brony?" Sirius asked.

"Um… Maybe, can't a girl sing a song?!" Cadence said awkwardly.

And now with Team Sharks, they were at the lake still, gathering the stuff they found and some veggies they "Borrowed" from the other team.

"Okay." JPG said, "We got Corn, Yarrow, Puffle-O's, Fish, Nuts, Apples, Berries, and carrots. Anything else we missed?"

"Wait Herbert said Dessert right?" Rookie said.

"Yes, yes he did!" Everyone said.

"But cake is dessert, how are you gonna make it without milk and the other stuff?" He said.

"Um… The other stuff in the kitchen?" Rocky said.

"Baka….." Jackie muttered.

"Alright campers time's up! Race back to the kitchen with your stuff for your other part of the challenge!" Herbert said through the loudspeaker.

"Quick gather our stuff!" Alex said.

As the rest of the team gathered the stuff, Rookie found some more Deathberries and took them.

"Hm….. Doesn't look like DeathBerries to me." Rookie said.

**-At the kitchen-**

"Finally it's time!" Lake said. "Took Herbert long enough to tell everyone to come back!"

"Alright which team made it first?!" Herbert said, opening the door to the kitchen.

Just then both teams made it, so it was like a tie.

"Great a tie!" BK said, crossing her flippers.

"Okay since it was a tie, both of the teams will get the same amount of real food products to use. Both teams will get Milk, Flour, Eggs, Butter, Sugar, Meat, Candy, Veggies, fruits, nuts, and some Yarrow." Herbert said.

"BUT THAT'S ALMOST HALF THE FOOD WE GOT AT THE FOREST!" Everyone shouted.

Herbert rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that wasn't a real challenge. You penguins are _that_ stupid to go out in the forest where there are Deathberries and other poisonous foods out there! I mean look what happened to Darzi!"

Everyone looked at Darzi, who was still "Sleeping" but to CeCe she thinks she's dead.

"I thought she died!" CeCe shrieked.

"Um no, she's still alive but fainted and since I'm a nice guy she's not allowed to get voted off if Team Sharks loses." Herbert said, rolling his eyes.

"And that's good for our team because?" Jackie questioned.

Herbert shrugged. "Whatever, now get cooking!" He said, leaving the kitchen.

-At Team Killer Fluffy's side of the kitchen-

"Okay I say we should make a Salad!" CeCe suggested.

"Maybe for the Main dish but this is the Appetizer so how about….. Melon with Ham?" Aunt Arctic said.

" Like I said before, But Herbert is a Vegan!" Dot repeated. "He won't eat meat!"

"Then how about Fruit Salad?" Mike Peng suggested. "That has no meat!"

"Maybe… Sure! We got some fruit here!" CeCe said, trying to juggle some Apples but failed and dropped them on the floor, bruising them a little.

Cadence picked up the apples CeCe "Dropped" on the floor. "Are we gonna use some of these?" She asked. "They're kinda bruised thanks to CeCe juggling them!"

Daylight snatched the apple from Cadence from her flippers and bit into the apple. "Not bad, I don't find it bruised or disgusting." She said munching the apple.

"So Fruit salad as a Appetizer say I and raise your flipper." Mike Peng said, raising his flipper up.

Everyone raised their flipper. "I!" Everyone said.

"Then it's settled." Mike Peng said.

**While the rest of Team Killer Fluffy were busy cutting and chopping the fruit, Team Sharks were still busy on what to give Herbert to eat. "I say just plain old bread!" JPG argued. "It's simple and not to hard to make!"**

Rookie didn't agree with him. "How about Pizza?" He asked. "PIZZA FOR A APPETIZER?!" Jackie shouted at him. "I say a Egg roll." She suggested.

"How do we even make one?" Petey K asked.

"Eggs, and flat bread?" Alex said.

"Okay so who agrees on Egg Rolls?" Jackie asked everyone.

Everyone stayed quiet. Jackie sighed. "It's easy to make and It'll kill Herbert, maybe." She said. Everyone agreed to her plan.

**Confession Time!**

"**I didn't think they would agree with me at first!" Jackie said, surprised. **

**Rookie looked into the camera, "Egg Rolls? You just roll eggs?" He said to himself. "That's easy!"**

**End this Confession time.**

"Can I crack the eggs Lauren?" Rookie asked.

"Um…. You sure you can handle it?" Lauren asked him, handing him one egg.

"Of course I can!" Rookie said. He went to were Lauren is and cracked the egg near the frying pan. "See? Easy as Pie!"

"Wow, you actually did something that's right." Lauren said to him.

"Of course I did!" Rookie said, proudly, putting the eggs in the frying pan. "Can I cook them?"

"Sure! Just don't burn them." Lauren said, handing him the spatula.

Jackie crossed her flippers and narrowed her eyes. "You sure about that?" She said. "What if he burns them or something?"

"I ain't gonna burn nothing!" Rookie said.

Jackie shrugged. "If you say so." She said then waddling off.

**With Team Killer Fluffy, the team was already done with their food since it's a salad with fruit…. How hard can it be to make that! **

"And done!" Franky exclaimed as he finished chopping the Banana's. "Now what should we do?" He asked.

"Sit back, relax and wait until Herbert says to serve the dish." Dot said, relaxing herself.

"And how long do we get to relax after chopping fruits and stuff?" Daylight asked.

Dot checked the clock. "In 3 2 1!"

At that moment, the loudspeaker turned on. "Okay times up for your Appetizer dish! Time to serve them to me!" He shouted through and loudspeaker.

At the dining hall, Herbert's two new interns/slaves, McKenzie and Brady were busy fixing the place.

McKenzie groaned as she wipes the windows. "Do we _have _to work for you as INTERNS?!" She shouted. "Brady and I wanted to be _contestants_ not interns!"

Herbert snickered as he waited for the food. "Your not Interns." He said in a cheerful voice. McKenzie's eyes lit up. "We're not?!" She exclaimed. "You're a intern/slave!" Herbert said. McKenzie face flippered herself. "Ugh that's the same thing!" She said. "You son of a-"

"And here's Team Killer Fluffy's dish!" Brady interrupted her before she finished her last word of her sentence. "With there dish called, Fruit Salad!"

Lake bought the dish to Herbert. "Here we have a delish fruit salad with lots of Vitamins and juicy fruits! I'm sure you'll like it." She said.

Herbert narrowed his eyes. "It better be." He took a bite of the fruits and after a while he swallowed it. "Juicy and sweet." He said. "I give it a 8.3. Now where's Team Sharks?!

"I'll go get them." Brady said, going to get Team Sharks.

At the kitchen, Team Sharks were almost done till Brady came and told them they're up.

"Brady? As in Brady from Teen Beach Movie?!" PH said almost passing out.

"Um yeah? But Mack and I aren't contestants….." He said. "Now Herbert's waiting for you."

**Team Sharks followed Brady to the dining hall with their dish. **

Lauren bought in the dish to Herbert, the egg roll didn't look that good to eat. "What's this?" Herbert asked Lauren. "A egg roll, I'm sure it'll taste delish."

"I'll be the judge of that!" He asked. Herbert tasted the Egg roll, it tasted somewhat like it was burned. "Burned and disgusting!" He said, spitting some of it out. "2.2 points!"

Everyone from Team Sharks glared at Jackie since it was her idea on the Egg Roll.

"Don't blame me!" Jackie said, trying to defend herself. "It was Rookie! He burned them because Lauren told him too!" She said, pointing at Rookie and Lauren.

Lauren put her flippers on her hips. "I only did that cause I want to be a good penguin and give him and chance, I didn't know he would burn them!" She said.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID WHAT!" Herbert shouted. "JUST GO AND MAKE THE MAIN DISH FOR ALL I FREAKING CARE!"

Both Teams fled back to the kitchen to work on the main dish while Mack (Let's call her that) and Brady just stood there waiting for Herbert to say something.

Herbert pointed at Mack and Brady. "You two, go do something that's not here." He said.

"You mean like a break?" Brady said.

"Uh…. Okay?" Mack said, with a puzzled look on her face.

Herbert nodded. "Uh yeah sure. Whatever. Now get out!" He said, pointing to the door.

Mack and Brady waddled off. "Where do you wanna go?" Mack asked.

"The Coffee Shop?" Brady said.

"Okay.." Mack said.

While the interns were going to the Coffee shop. (If they can find it) Team Sharks were trying to figure out what to cook as the main dish.

"Okay let's have someone else tell us what to do." JPG said. "The last dish sucked!"

Rookie raised his flipper and then wrote something on a piece of paper. "I say SALAD!" He said, holding up the paper.

"Are you sure Herbert will like that?" Stompin-Bob asked.

"Let's see…. Herbert is a Vegan, therefore he eats vegetables." BK pointed out.

"How about Sugar Veggies?" PH said. "It's veggies, but it's made of sugar!"

"How are we gonna make 'sugar veggies'?" Rocky said, rolling her eyes.

PH rubbed the back of her head, not knowing what to say. "Um…. I don't know? I got it from some show." She said.

"I got it!" Alex said. "How about a Salad and Pasta?" She suggested.

"That could work." Lauren said. "After all I'm the chef and I agree with it!"

"True dat." Rocky said. "Now let's get cooking!" She said, holding a spoon.

Lauren took the spoon. "I'll handle the cooking okay? Now where's the pasta and vegetables?!" She asked.

Rookie grabbed some lettuce and cucumbers. "I got these green things!" He said, putting them on the table.

"And I got the Pasta stuff and sauce." Alex said.

Lauren picked up the sauce and threw it out. "We don't need that, We're making sauce with fresh tomatoes!" She said.

Jackie groaned and twirled some of her hair. "But that's so much work!" She whined.

"Would _you_ rather make the sauce yourself?" Lauren asked.

"No thanks!" Jackie said.

**Okay now with Team Killer Fluffy, they're already cooking their food. (It's Ravioli) **

"Okay what should we add in the ravioli?" CeCe said. "Meat or Cheese? She said, holding up some cheese and some meat. "Where do we even get meat?"

"Who knows?" Cadence said. "Oh and I say Cheese! _Everyone _loves cheese right?"

"Right… Unless they're lactose intolerance." Aunt Arctic said.

"What's that?" CeCe asked.

"Lactose intolerance, also called lactase deficiency and hypolactasia, is the inability to digest lactose, a sugar found in milk and to a lesser extent milk-derived dairy products. It is not a disorder as such, but a genetically-determined characteristic." Lake explained to CeCe.

CeCe just stared at her.

Lake sighed. "Someone is who is allergic to dairy products, like cheese and milk." Lake explained again. "Now do you get it?"

"Totally!" CeCe said.

Looks like this is gonna have 3 parts! ^-^ I need a break…. .-. Oh well. Until next time! :3


	9. Chapter 9 Freaking Update -

**Well this is another freaking update. School's starting like tomorrow and barely getting the chapters up fast, (Well average fast) I hope I get less homework like the last 2 grades so 8****th**** grade won't give me that much homework or work…. I hope. I'm writing this when I woke up I should be working on the chapter now but it's my last day of freedom so to hell with this! I'll work on it later. -_- **


End file.
